


A Trip Through The Puddles

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, there is a bunch of other shit that I don't fell like posting right now so ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: yeah, I suck at summaries but could you please just give this story a chance? It a written version of Author-Chan puts herself in a story and you click on it out of pity. so if you could please give this story a chance that would be great





	1. Chapter One: Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anart617](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anart617/gifts).



Lily Stein opened her eyes to see a rotted ceiling and not her sky blue ceiling, that was above her bed in her house. Wherever she was It reeked of ink and it reminded her of the drawings of her favorite characters from different games and movies. Blinking a few times she sat up and looked around, the smell of ink got worse, and knew from the moment she woke up that this was not her house outside the city. It only took her a few seconds to realize where she was, she was inside Bendy And The Ink Machine, one of her favorite indie horror games aside from FNAF. The frown on her face from before grew into a grin similar to the Dancing Demon’s grin found on most Posters that were littered around the studio.

She shot up, but stopped when her vision darkened a little,  _ “Whoa I think I stood up a little too fast there.” _ She shook her head when her vision cleared and eagerly made her way to the Ink Machine. The smell and sound of ink dripping didn’t make her feel scared but she could appreciate The Meatly’s efforts on trying to make the studio more creepy, even in the newer updates to the game she knew this place like the back of her hand. 

She slowed as she came to the room next to the gate that was playing music, she wondered why there was music coming from there and why it turned off when she got too close. But that was a question for later right now she had an Ink Demon to deal with at the moment. She stopped at the chart for the ink output that was on the wall, at the end of the hall, and noticed the initials at the corner of the paper, it reads  _ T.C, _ if she looked hard enough. She turned away from it and stepped over the pipe with a sign on it that read “ **_Watch your step_ ** ” on it. After stepping into the Ink Machine room and waving to the cutout in the corner, she stood against the wooden railing and looked into the hole that housed the infamous Ink Machine.

The brown-haired girl turned her head and looked at the lift and huffed crossing her arms. “ This lift could use a few dry cells.” Turning to the shelf to her left she plucked it from its spot and opened the chest underneath the shelf and took out the cell inside it. After placing the dry cells in their rightful place she pulled the lever to activate it. “ Let’s see what you're hiding down there Joey.” 

She leaned against the warped wooden railing, watching as the lift pulled the Ink Machine out of the dark abyss that housed it. She always loved seeing the machine rise out of the darkness, it gave her a creepy feeling in her gut and she loved it. “So this is the Ink Machine huh? I wonder how you turn it on?” She was reciting Henry’s lines from the game cause it felt natural to her and because she knew them by heart. She slowly walked away from the room, and she looked around as she made her way to the end of the new hallway that had just opened up. She turned left and jumped slightly when a board fell from the ceiling. 

She entered the pedestal room and briefly glanced at the item frames and walked back out in search of the items needed for the machine (although she never knew what they were for). After running around for about an hour or so she had all the items she needed and headed back to the pedestal room placing the items where they needed to be, she turned to the lever and looked at the button next to it that read in flashing letters “ **_Low Pressure_ ** ”, turning she walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping at the intersection before continuing forward.

At the end of the hallway, she came across a table with a tape recording on it. She looked at it for a few seconds before pressing play. 

__ **Voice of**

**Wally Franks**

_ “At this point, I don’t get what  _

_ Joey’s plan is for this company. _

_ The animations sure aren’t being _

_ finished on time anymore. And I _

_ certainly don’t see why we need this _

_ machine. It’s noisy, it’s messy. _

_ and who needs that much ink _

_ anyway?  _

_ Also, get this, Joey had each one _

_ of us donate something from our _

_ work station. We put them on _

_ these little pedestals in the break _

_ room. To help appease the gods, _

_ Joey says. Keep things going. _

_ I think he’s lost his mind, but, hey, _

_ He writes the checks. _

_ But I tell you what if one more of  _

_ these pipes burst, I’m out of here.” _

She laughed when the tape ended, then wondered if anyone had laughed like she did, then thought that it was unlikely to have happened. She continued down the hall and took a right. When she came to the end of the hall a cutout of bendy popped out from the corner and she laughed, petting it on the head when she passed it.

After walking into the small room with a projector (that turned on after she got in the room) she found the valve needed to restore the pressure to the ink machine, she had a hard time turning it but when she did, it seemed to turn itself, just like in the game. 

She heard a loud crack, and the pipe next to the entrance of the room burst, spilling ink everywhere and slowly flooding the room. The ink went up to her shins and she realized that she was barefoot and was grateful for it. She carefully made her way out of the projector room and stopped where the ink was spraying out onto the floor covering the stairs and that’s how far the flooding rose. Running quickly under the spray, half her body was covered in ink, but she didn’t seem to mind, she was the type to get down and dirty. She shook her whole body, ink flinging off her in clumps, but her skin was still slightly stained. 

She stumbled a little down the hallway, making her way back to the pedestal room while leaving inky footprints that slowly faded as she got closer to her destination. As she stepped into the room and stopped, wondering if she should do this, shaking her head, she stepped up the lever at the end of the and pulled it down watching as the button next to it changed to the word `. **_Running_ ** ” in flashing letters. 

Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly made her way over to the Ink Machine. Her footsteps faltered as she neared the room, she stopped next to the dresser outside the room, and she took a few moments to calm her beating heart. Before long, she managed to calm her heart and she put on her best neutral face and continued to the boarded-up room. 

She was about an arm’s length away when suddenly, an inky arm shot out from behind the boards, trying to reach for her, but she had stepped aside at the last second and smiled at the inky beast before her, puzzled the Ink Demon looked at her or at least tried to, he couldn’t see where she was with all the ink covering his eyes. His head snapped in her direction when she spoke. 

“ _ I bet you weren’t expecting me, were ya? Turn your back for one second and I’m like WAZOO! Ninja skills!”  _ she giggled as she said this, and suddenly, she was in his face, he stumbled back a step before she poked the spot where his nose was supposed to be, and in an instant, she was gone, slightly confused the Ink Demon looked around before disappearing into a puddle like he was never there. 

She trudged through the ink that was slowly flooding the hall, she jumped when the gate that was now closed, made a loud cracking sound as the ink tried to burst through. She continued to calmly go through the ink until she reached the hallway with the exit, the door was cracked open letting sunlight filter through, as if to taunt her, but she ignored it, stopping before the spot that was supposed to break under her. Bracing herself for the long fall, she took a few steps forward, hearing a loud crack, and she fell down the hole. At the bottom she landed in a pool of ink, it went up to about her hips in height, and she struggled to get to the valve that would drain the ink from the room. 

After draining the room of ink, she stepped towards the shelf, glancing at it before pressing play on the tape that was on the third shelf. 

**Voice of**

**Thomas Conner**

“  _ It’s dark and it’s cold and it’s _

_ Stuck in behind every single wall _

_ ‘now. in some places, I swear this _

_ godforsaken ink is clear up to my _

_ knees! Whoever thought that _

_ these crummy pipes could hold up _

_ under this kind of strain either _

_ knows something about the pressure I _

_ don’t, or he’s some kind of idiot.  _

_ But the real worst part about all _

_ this.. are them noises the system _

_ makes. Like a dying dog on its _

_ last legs. Make no mistake, this _

_ place... this... machine... heck, this _

_ whole darn thing… it just isn’t _

_ natural.  _

_ You can bet, I won’t be doing _

_ any more repair jobs for Mister _

_ Joey Drew.“ _

  
  
  


She left the room and moved down the stairs that led to the lower parts of the studio, draining the ink along the way. After draining the last of the ink at the bottom of the staircase, she opened the door that led to a small room with an ax on a table of some sort. Grabbing the ax she cut down the boards that blocked the doorway. When she made it to the other side and opened another door the room started to shake and she turned back to see that part of the ceiling had collapsed preventing her from going back even if she wanted to. She continued forward and found herself standing in a room filled with chairs and two coffins were lying against the wall.

In the middle of the room was a pentagram with the candles still lit. She stepped into the pentagram and a dark fog filled the room darkening her vision. She saw flashes of a wheelchair, the Ink Machine, and the last image she saw was of bendy looming over her before a board from overhead fell on her and knocked her out, making her drop her ax in the process. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid-fire posting bitches

She slowly awoke to the sound of footsteps, and rattling breath, it sounded as if whoever it was had ink clogged in their throat. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up knowing exactly who was in the room with her. She rubbed her temples to ease away the headache she had upon coming into the world of waking. She looked up at the growling, inky mess in front of her with a smile and said softly.  _ “You and I don’t get to talk as often as I’d like.”  _

The Ink demon in front of her let out a low hiss before walking away to a portal that had opened up. With a grin that matched the one on his face, she said in a singsong voice, that sounded like Alice Angel’s,  _ “Bye Bendy.”  _ he stopped in his tracks for a few seconds before turning around to find that the human girl was gone. He could hear her going down the stairs. Letting out a frustrated huff, he limped through his portal and was gone. 

Lily still had that grin on her face at his reaction to her words. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest that he was somewhat mad at her for not being even remotely afraid of him, it seemed to piss him off to no end. As she headed down the stairs she contemplated whether or not she should do everything in her power to piss him off, she settled for a little bit of everything, her new goals were to find ways to confuse and irritate the infamous Ink Demon. The grin on her face grew impossibly wide as she continued to make her way down the small flight of stairs. The ink that had coated her before was now gone, leaving her to wonder what happened to it. 

When she came to the bottom of the stairs she hummed a little tune and skipped down the small hallway. She passed the banjo that was leaning against the wall, plucking a few strings as she went by. Turning right at the small intersection she found Sammy’s audio log and pressed play.

**_Voice of_ **

**_Sammy Lawrence_ **

_ "He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me.  _

_ The figure of ink that shines in the darkness.  _

_ I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me.  _

_ Those old songs, yes, I still sing them.  _

_ I know you are coming to save me.  _

_ And I will be swept into your final loving embrace.  _

_ But, love requires sacrifice.  _

_ Can I get an amen?" _

After the audio ended, his voice rang out seemingly from behind her. 

“I said can I get an amen?” 

She didn’t even flinch when she heard his voice and she turned around and continued on her way (not before saying that “no you may not get an amen” ). She climbed up the small steps down the hall and in the end, there was a bendy cutout, Giving it an evil grin and a pat on the head, she moved on to the ink flooded hallway. Silently thanking the gods that she didn’t have shoes on as she sloshed her way into the hall, her movements slowing down considerably. About halfway down, Sammy appeared at the end of the hall holding a bendy cutout. She knew that calling out to him would prove pointless, so she ignored him for the time being. 

Once she made it out of the ink-filled hallway, she shook her feet sending ink splatters everywhere. Walking up to the gate she found that it was already open for her, she only two guesses as to who could have done this, and she was betting it was her first choice. Crawling through the boards she made her way to the power switch. After pulling the lever down and adjusting her grip on her ax, she stepped into the newly lit room trying to calm her racing heart. 

Moving forward the first searcher popped up, slowly crawling towards her. Lifting her ax and moving back a few steps, she swung slicing its head clean off, and she said with a giggle  _ “Off with their heads” _

Two searchers popped up from their puddles to her left, one lunged for her legs while the other tried going behind her. Jumping over the first, she swung her ax again slicing both of them in half. Huffing she readied herself for the rest of them. Hearing a moan she whipped around, throwing her ax while doing so, she watched as it went through two searchers and landing with a loud thunk.

The last three searchers didn’t move as she retrieved her ax, hefting it on her shoulder, she stood there staring at them and watched as they dived back into their puddles. She made her way to the now open hallway, huffing as she went. That fight had made her a little out of breath.

After finding Wally’s keys and opening Sammy’s sanctuary and turning the valve, she stepped out of the sanctuary and looked up at the balcony to see Sammy watching her. Taking a step towards the door, nine searchers arose from the floor, all of them moaning and groaning. Taking a deep breath she said  _ “ And just what do you think this is going to accomplish here? I will kill anything that gets in my way.”  _

One of them, decidedly the dumbest one of the group, lunged for her. Rolling her eyes she proceeded to slice it in half, her ax sinking into the floorboards. Yanking out her ax she gave them a look that said: “ who’s next?” 

The remaining searchers parted, making room for her to get to the door, her face softened to a small genuine smile as she reached down to the last searcher and patted it on the head. Before exiting the room she turned and waved at the remaining searchers, some waved back as they went back to their puddles.

**_“Now.”_ ** she thought  **_“ time to get that other valve.”_ **

*Time Skip* 

Climbing the stairs from the infirmary, she made her way to Sammy’s office to get to the drain switch. Patting the head of a cutout outside the door she stepped inside. After pulling the lever and listening to the radio on the desk she left the room. Making her way slowly down the hallway, she wanted to calm her heart before being knocked out by Sammy. Reaching the end of the hallway she felt something hit the back of her head, falling on her side, the last thing she heard was  **_“ Sheep Sheep Sheep, it’s time for sleep.”_ **

*Time skip*

As she slowly came to she saw Sammy standing in front of her saying something.  **_“There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away now, would we? No, we wouldn't.”_ **

Her vision blurred and came in and out of focus but cleared up after a bit. **_“I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me.”_ ** He chuckled at the last part. **_“It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel.”_ ** rolling her eyes, she struggled to free herself from her bonds. **_“But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.”_ **

Watching him walk away she continued to try and loosen her bonds. After finally getting the rope undone she quickly grabbed her ax and she readied herself for the searchers that surprisingly didn’t come. Deciding not to question it, she ran down the hall slicing the boards in her way. Turning to her left, she saw the ink machine lowering down into the deeper parts of the studio. Before it was completely gone, she called out  _ “Ink machine, buddy, where ya going?”  _

Continuing down the hall, she slipped through the boards not wanting to lose her ax. She stood in front of the large puddle of ink that Bendy was supposed to come out of, taking a few steps forward she smiled as the Ink Demon arose in front of her. Neither of the two moved for the longest time, Lily has still had a shit-eating grin on her face, while the Ink Demon’s permanent smile had turned down into a frown. 

Bendy was the first to move, limping forward slowly he stepped out of the ink-filled hallway, his inky veins that traveled on the walls were like a web that followed him. When he finally came to a stop he towered over the much smaller human in front of him, he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the girl.

She began to rock back and forth on her heels as she waited for whatever he was about to do. 

Now that the demon was so close, she could get a good look at him, he was at least eight feet tall and he looked like he was made of skin (or well ink in this case) and bones. His spine was poking out of his back and his left leg was twisted at an odd angle. Reaching a hand out to his chest she proceeded to fix his bowtie, Said demon in front of her stilled when she touched him, his mind going blank for a few seconds. 

  
  
  


When she finally stopped messing with his bowtie, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a pat on the head.  _ “You know you should get your leg checked out,”  _ he grumbled in response. She was starting to irritate him and his patience was starting to wear thin. He was brought back to the present when she spoke. 

_ “ No offense to you, but I think you’d look much better with a tail. But then again I might try to pull it.”  _ she laughed at the last part. Slightly intrigued he watched her crawl through the boarded up hallway, not bothering to use the ax she was carrying.

He appeared next to her on the other side of the boards, limping as he followed her down the maze-like hallway. She seemed to know where she was going, as she managed to avoid dead-end after dead-end. After a few minutes of walking, she stopped at a door, turning to the demon who was trailing behind her, only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. She shrugged, she knew that they would meet again soon.

Opening the door she stepped into a small room with shelves filled with nothing but Bendy plushies. After squeaking a few of them she moved to the back of the room to a door that led out. Stepping in the hallway, a can of soup had fallen from somewhere and came to a stop at her feet. Smiling she called out  _ “ I know you're in here, come on out now, don’t be shy, I don’t bite.”  _ Footsteps were heard as the wolf poked his head from around the corner, he was wary of her presence but relaxed a little when he saw her smile. 

He stepped out fully and she saw that this Boris had a fluffy tail, and she almost squealed in delight. Boris on the other hand was now becoming slightly worried as he watched her bounce up and down, seemingly trying not to squeal. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down while explaining to Boris that she was just happy to see him. Suddenly she felt very tired and asked Boris if there was somewhere she could rest for a while. Nodding the wolf led her to his safehouse, he had to hold her upright so she wouldn’t fall. When they got there she gave Boris a pat on the head in thanks and stumbled into a room with a bed and hammock. Placing her ax down she collapsed on the bed and was out before her head even hit the pillow. 


	3. Chapter Three (1/3): Rise And Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert lenny face*

She slowly opened her eyes and found that someone had tucked her in as she slept. With a smile on her face, she sat up and stretched, much like a cat would after waking up from a nap. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood and made the bed. 

After messing with her hair for a bit she left the room to find Boris. She found the wolf sitting in a chair with some playing cards, it looked like he had set it up for a game of two. 

She shuffled over to the table and sat down, she smiled and held up the cards.  _ “So Boris, are we playing Go Fish?”  _ getting a firm nod from the wolf, the duo played a few rounds of Go Fish for a few hours. Setting down her cards she asked the wolf if he was hungry, she laughed when the wolf nodded vigorously and his tail wagged. 

After doing a little fetch quest for soup cans she put all the soup she had collected into the pot and waited for it to heat up. 

She grabbed two bowls and poured some soup into them before setting one down in front of Boris and the other in front of her. After she and Boris finished the soup, the wolf reached behind his chair and pulled out a toolbox that had the lever inside. 

Smiling, she grabbed the handle and used it to open the door.

She told Boris to wait for her outside as she had to grab something. Running back into the bedroom, she grabbed the bone that was leaning against the wall beside her ax and she grabbed that too. Running back out she closed the door to the safe house and gave the bone to Boris to chew on. 

Taking a deep breath she headed down the hallway, petting the head of a cutout at the corner as she passed. Turning the corner she grabbed the flashlight that rested on the desk and turned it on. 

Making sure to keep the light on Boris, the duo entered the dark hallway and made sure to stay close to one another. When they reached the end the gate closed behind them with a loud clang.  _ “You got any ideas to open these doors, Boris?”  _ holding out his hand she gave him the flashlight and he opened the vent in the wall and crawled through. After a few minutes, the door slowly opened and she slipped through. 

*time skip* 

After finally fixing the toy machine (and messing with the bowl of ink that changed when you touched it and listening to the tape next to it.) and moving the shelves to get to the door, she took a deep breath and prepared for the meeting with the False Angel. Opening the door she stepped inside and stood in the middle of the room, the door closing behind her on its own. 

She stood still as a song began to play from hidden speakers in the room. 

**_“ I’m the cutest little Angel sent from above and I know just how to swing.”_ **

Lily knew that this so-called angel was in no way cute but chose to keep quiet for now. 

**_“ I got a bright little halo and I’m filled with love, *pop* I’m Alice Angel!”_ **

Blinking slowly, Lily muttered about how this Alice was in no way shape, or form an angel, she might have a halo but that did not make her one. 

**_“ I’m the hit of the party, I’m the belle of the ball, I’m the toast of every town.”_ **

**_“Just one little dance and I know you’ll fall *pop* I’m Alice Angel!”_ **

**_“I ain’t no flapper, I’m a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing.”_ **

**_“This gal can grant your every wish…..”_ **

The deformed version of Alice threw herself against the glass pounding on it and yelled, 

**_“_ ** **I̵̭͙̙̍̄̏'̷̫̼̪̐̓̅M̷̰̿͝ ̵͉̄͒͊̑A̵͓͆L̴̫̤̦̮͂̉̆̈Ḭ̷̪̙̟̓̅̋C̸̪̘̭̕Ę̶͈̌͂͝ͅ ̷̍̒̐ͅĄ̷̖̂͐N̴̫̟̈́̃G̶̮̪͛̒E̷͉͝L̷͉̮̠͌̓͠”** she pounded harder and the glass shattered sending pieces of it everywhere. 

The whole room went dark and lily heard laughter coming from the false angel.  **_“ I see you there… a new fly in my endless web….``_ ** Lily felt a hand brush her cheek, and the false angel whispered in her ear,  **_“ Come along now…. Let’s see if you’re worthy to walk with angels.”_ ** The lights turned on and Malice was gone. 

She looked down the passageway that had opened up and sighed. This was going to be the most nerve-wracking thing yet. 

She made her way down the hall, patting the head of a cutout she winced as she remembered that she would have to cut these down later. She hoped the Ink Demon would forgive her…. then again knowing him he probably wouldn’t. She stopped where the hall split off into two. Smiling she took the demon path as it was one of the many steps into getting the Tommy gun. Making her way through the ink flooded room she realized that she had no idea how to use a gun, shrugging she told herself she’d cross that bridge when she came to it.

  
  


*time skip*

After meeting up with Boris, the duo went through the toy room (but not after Boris gave her a weapon which she was thankful for) and we’re now trying to open the door. Giving Boris a pat on the head, she told him to stay with this lever while she went to find the other. She told him they would need to pull both levers at the same time and that she would count to three before pulling her lever when she found it. Nodding the wolf stood next to his lever, chewing on the bone in his mouth. 

She found the lever after a bit of searching it wasn’t too hard really, but the only problem was the Piper that was no doubt hiding behind the poster that was next to the lever. Taking a deep breath she advanced, gripping her pipe she moved like a predator, silent and deadly. When she got close enough the poster burst open and a disfigured Charley tumbled out. 

Taking a defensive stance she glared at the monster before her. It lunged swinging its pipe at her landing a glancing blow on her leg. That seemed to trigger something within her and she snarled, startling the piper and making it take a step back. She ripped the pipe out of its hands, throwing it to the side. 

_ “You’re in for one hell of a  _ **_bad time_ ** _.”  _ She pounced on the piper and began beating it with her pipe, she continued her onslaught only stopping when she was sure it was only one hit away from death.  _ “Back to the  _ **_puddles_ ** _ with you.”  _ Their eyes met and Lily saw how afraid this thing was, well it wouldn’t be here on the verge of death if it hadn’t decided to mess with her. With one last hit, the piper was gone with a little pop.

Rubbing her leg she moved over to the lever and began to count down from three, at the count of one, the duo pulled the two levers at the same time and Lily made her way back to Boris, his tail wagging when he saw that she was alright. He frowned though when he saw that whatever she had been fighting earlier had managed to cut her leg a little. He gave her a small whine as if asking if she was ok. 

She smiled at him  _ “I’ll be fine Boris, tis but a scratch.”  _ She giggled at that last part knowing that he had no idea what she was talking about. Boris rolled his eyes and continued through the open doorway, he stayed close to Lily though. Just to make sure she wasn’t going to fall behind (because Boris is a good boy, but Bendy is best boy….. Don’t tell him I said that. He has no idea that I’m working on this story right now so shhh)

The duo made their way (slowly cause Boris was worried about Lily, he didn’t want her to push herself too hard.) to the elevator. The speakers crackled to life when they stepped inside and Malice spoke. 

**“You’re so interesting… so… different… I must say I’m an instant fan… Looks like you’ve got a date with an angel… Come to me now… level nine… Just follow the screams…”**

The elevator slowly lowered after she said that, and Lily rolled her eyes and Boris gave her a pointed look.  _ “Oi, don’t give me that look, you know I’m right.”  _ And now it was his turn to roll his eyes. She gave him a pout and he just shook his head, to which she huffed and crossed her arms. 

He rolled his eyes again and resumed chewing on his bone. Soon enough they reached level nine and the speakers crackled to life as Malice spoke.

**“Come along now… step out of your cage… there’s a whole Twisted world out here.”**

Lily frowned but did as she was asked she was really tempted to just start spouting out memes but she decided to hold off on that for now. She made her down the stairs and skipped over the bridge that ked to Malice’s door. The duo waited patiently for the doors to open and when they did, they both made a run for it. 

When they entered the room filled with dead Boris and Butcher Gang clones, Lily told Boris to go and wait for her in the elevator. He gave a nod and looked back at her once more before leaving. Lily carefully crossed the room making sure not to fall in the ink that flooded the floor. When she was half-way across the room Malice spoke again. 

**“Look around… it took so many of them… to make me so beautiful… I had to do it…** _ She made me.” _

She continued through the room and made it to the other side and went through the doors that had opened for her. She was now with Malice and she stepped closer to the glass and let the Fallen Angel speak. 

**“Hmm… Now we come to the question… Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are** **_Unbearable_ ** **… Take this** **_freak_ ** **for instance… He crawled in here, trailing its tainted ink to my door!**

Lily looked at her fingernails as Malice continued.

**“It could have touched me… it could’ve** _ Pulled me back!  _ **_Do you know what it’s like? Living in the dark puddles? “_ **

Lily was unsure if this was a rhetorical question but she shook her head no nonetheless.

**_“It’s a buzzing, SCREAMING well of voices!_ ** **The first time I was born from its inky womb…** **_I was a wiggling, pussing, SHAPLESS SLUG!_ ** **And the second time…”**

Lily was staring blankly at the Fallen Angel, having heard all this before she didn’t really care much but she figured she would be polite and let the angel finish. 

_ “ _ **Well** _ … it made me an Angel…  _ **_I will not let the Demon touch me again!_ ** **I’m so close now… so…** _ Almost perfect!”  _ The False Angel gave her a sly look,  **“Yes I will spare you…** **_for now…_ ** **In fact, I’ll even let you ascend and leave this place… If you’ll do a few** **_eensy weensy little favors for me first?_ ** **Return to the lift my little errand girl… we have work to do.~”**

Lily promptly turned on her heel and left the room, she was going to be in for one hell of a ride, you could say  _ she was going to hell in a handbasket.~ _

Lily stood outside of Alice’s door waiting for her instructions. 

**“My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts.”** Lily heard her say a few more things but she turned it out and returned to the lift.

The speakers crackled to life as she climbed the stairs. 

**“There are so few rules to our world now… so little truths… But there is one rule we all know and respect…** **_Beware the Ink Demon._ ** **Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you~ for if he** **_sees you_ ** **, you’d better hide. If you don’t well then I enjoyed our date. Now let us begin our work.”**

Boris greeted her with a bone-crushing hug and a wagging tail. He was relieved that she made it out of the meeting with Alice alive. Not many people lived after meeting her. 

Lily pat him on the head and told him everything was gonna be ok. She pressed the button for Level K and waited by Boris to get to the top floor. Once they were there Lily stepped out of the lift and rolled her eyes as Alice spoke up again.

**“Have you meet him yet? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything… Every creak of the floor… and every rustle of paper. I wouldn’t run so fast if I were you…** **_You never know what will draw him in_ ** **.”**

Lilly quickly got to work collecting the gear for the angle and was making her way back to the lift when she heard the heartbeat. 

_ “Ah shit, here go again.”  _ She continued onward her eyes were lidded so it looked like they were closed. She did this because she was tired and wanted to sleep but that wasn’t possible at the moment so she opted for having her eyes mostly closed as she walked. 

The heartbeat was getting louder so she stopped and opened her eyes a little, the Ink Demon stood in front of her and she shook her head to clear away the sleepiness and she looked up at him. 

_ “Sup Dancy Pants.~” _ He growled at the nickname and she gave a giggle. She rubbed the back of her neck before quickly turning her head at an angle and a series of cracks followed. She turned her head the other way and did the same thing. Then she cracked her fingers one by one before cracking her wrists. The last thing to crack was her back so she bent back a little and let out a satisfied sigh at the series of cracks that followed. 

When she focused her attention back on ‘Bendy’ she realized that his breathing was quiet and he looked horrified by what she just did. She grinned,  _ “Oh yeah I do that all the time don’t worry about it.”  _ He still looked slightly disturbed but didn’t say anything about it. 

_ “So any reason why you decided to drop by? Did ya miss me that much?~”  _ He frowned at her and although she couldn’t see it she knew he was rolling his eyes. 

**“We need to talk… but not here, come with me.”** She grinned, this was the perfect time to use that joke.  _ “Oh you’re getting ahead of yourself, ya gotta buy me dinner first.~”  _ His frown deepened as she laughed.  **“You know what I meant now come on, or I’ll have to drag you.”** She pouted,  _ “Party pooper, fine I’ll come along but I need to tell Boris. I don’t want him to worry.”  _ He crossed his arms,  **“Fine, hurry up then.”**

She made her way to the balcony and saw Boris in the lift and she waved.  _ “Hey, Boris I gotta do something real quick ok? I’ll be back soon.”  _ He gave her a thumbs up and she skipped back to ‘Bendy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k that's all folks now ima head on over to youtube and ima munch on some crackers to ^^


End file.
